Against the darkness shadow
by HErOKetChuMz
Summary: Ash and Paul return to ash's house when they finished their quest. After that mystery shadow appear in their house and began to attack them so they don't have choice but to fight back. Later they see May battle against minion of shadow. FIND OUT ashxmay..
1. Chapter 1 Appear of Darkness

**Hey guys! how ya doing? this story I make just for fun only so I properly not good at battle scene or something else but I'll try harder to look forward at battle ^^ and this is my first time for writting pokemon battle scene so I guess I'm a bad writter(is it true?) **

**Anyway, Enjoy^^.**

After a long journey at sinnoh. Ash finally complete and make his way to next journey but after that his friend said they must go to their home for some job so Ash go there alone but not properly alone... Paul who lost his battle against Ash,admitted that he really weak now so He saw a light in Ash body that inspired Paul so he travel with him and Ash accept his favour.

3 years has been passed. Ash and Paul asked each other that if one of them want to go home but the one who want to go home is Ash who really tried to be into journey for that long times but Paul followed him and said what friend are for? and Ash agree with him and let him go with him.

Finally,long quest has been complete. They make their way to Ash's house and opened the door. Sadly,no one at home tonight as Ash remember that his mother said she will be going to her's friend party so tonight the house is clear.

"What this?" As Ash pick a note that stay on the table "Hmmmm..?" Ash began to read the note.

_My dear Ash._

_Tonight I'm not home so take care yourself and don't make anything crazy like make our house dirty. Don't forgot to put your clothes in basket and take a shower. _

_Deila_.

"Hey ash?" Paul who lean his body against wall "What's problem now?"

"My mom isn't home tonight..." Ash said normally tone "So what should we do now?"

"Don't look at me like that! just be yourself and do anything you like" Paul look up but still lean his shoulders against wall.

"And what about you?" Ash repiled while walk to sit on sofa.

"Maybe... trainning with my pokemon outside.." Paul still lean his body against wall but look forward at Ash's face.

Suddenly.. the awkward silent come inside the room and they began to smell something bad and then... something appeared at kitchen. Where it near living room where Ash and Paul live inside.

"What was that smell....?" Paul said while he try to put his hands to cover his mouth and nose.

"I dunno.... look!!! someone there!" As Ash point his finger at the shadow that stand at in kitchen.

"Huh?" Paul move his body and walk toward Ash and pull out his poke'ball "Who that gonna be? your friend?"

"I guess that shadow is weird..." Ash said and turn his face look at black shadow seriously.

15 seconds later of the silent moment. The shadow began to walk slowly toward their direction and Ash and Paul eyed on that shadow with fear inside but can't let it out so they be ready for that shadow that come closer and pull out their poke'ball already. Even that shadow is ghost,they properly want to fight it with brave.

"Here it comes..." Ash stand and eyed on shadow carefully.

"Right..." Paul stand hold his position.

"I.... wa..nt... to... battle...." The voice from a shadow speak "I will hurt anyone who stand in my way down... and ELIMINATE!"

"You want it! then you get it!" As Paul called out his pokemon at the same times "GO! charizard!"

"*Roar* Growhhhhhh* Paul's charizard roared and look at the enemy.

"Can I joined with ya Paul?" Ash asked Paul and stand by for battle.

"Sure,let clash it!" Paul repiled.

"Pikachu! do your best!" Ash call pikachu and then pikachu jump off from Ash's shoulder "Pikachu!!"

"Heh.. heh... GO! Ash and Paul image!" The shadow threw out a 2 dark poke'ball and it popped out Dark Ash and Dark Paul.

"WTF!?!?!?" Paul and Ash confuse for second when they saw their image in front of them.

"Pika?" Pikachu confuse when saw 2 Ash.

"I'm going to be a master!" Ash's image shouted. "Pathetic!" Paul's image shouted as well.

"What the hell why these pokemon is us???" Paul asked Ash but it make Ash more stunned.

"Now! Ash! use threw a poke'ball!" The shadow commanded image of Ash.

Ash's image began to pull something out of his pocket and then throw something at his pikachu. It was POKE'BALL!

"Yarkkkkkkkkkk!" Ash's image shouted as he threw lot of poke'ball into pikachu's face.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out when hit by a poke'ball.

"No! Pikachu! counter him with thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as pikachu began to has a lightning on his cheek "Pika... CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he let out his thunder toward Ash's clone.

"Now charizard! attack my clone with flame thrower!" Command Paul,charizard began to take a deep breath and then open his mouth with fire inside his mouth and blow it off toward Paul's clone.

"Do you think I will let you attack my pretty clone? Counter them with your wrath!!!" When the voice finished it's word,those clone began to speak.

"I can't! I can't tell her that I love her!!! I'm too DENSE!!!" Ash's clone shouted out of his limit and the lightning that charge toward him has disappear like magic.

"What the hell is that? is that your wrath?" Paul face turn into question mark when heard Ash's clone say what he didn't heard before.

"Well... just forget about that... Pikachu use quick attack!!!" Ash yelled and Pikachu began to run with his full speed toward his enemy.

"PATHETIC!!!!!" Voice from Paul's clone make an earthquake and it supereffective to charizard's flame thrower.

Both of their power clash against each other and then it blow up. A smoke has spread around a house but the shadow began to clear and someone has been knock down back to the ground.

"My head... She doesn't like me but she like shrub!!!" Ash's clone lie prone on the ground and his clone disappear.

"Yes! I make it! huh?" But Ash forgot that Paul's clone still stand but stun by pikachu quick attack so....

"This is our chace Ash! use dragon breath to my clone! NOW!" Paul command charizard as he began to sigh first and then take a deep breath into his mouth again. Finally after 10 second he blow a green smoke into his clone's face and then his clone began to collasped lie prone on the ground but he still alive.

"NOOO! My pretty clone!" The shadow voice speak sadly tone. "Attack Paul's clone with thunderbolt!" Pikachu began to collet a energy inside his body and then blow it off with brightly yellow lightning. "Pika.... CHUUU!" a lightning hit Paul's clone body and then he disappear like the wind.

"Alright!" Paul shouted happily then look at the shadow "Now it your turn.... ghost... time to get lost.."

"Yeah.. let make this quick.. you know.. you ruined my house..." Ash clenched his fist and walk slowly approached at Mystery shadow face.

The Mystery shadow not have any choice now. If it run,it can be get shocked or burn by pikachu or charizard. If fight,it can be lost instantly when face a very strong trainner. But.... there one choice left... even there no good choice to choose.

"A-hem... what there?" The mystery shadow point it's finger at window.

"Hmmm?" Paul just looking where it point at too but still not believe a lie.

"_Now I have my chance_..." The shadow told itself but get hit by pikachu iron tail "Oh shit!" It began to collasped and then lie prone on the ground.

"Let see... who are you..." After he finished his last word,Ash began to pull of the quilt(or cloak?) then gasped when know he is it.

"I didn't believe this... isn't she your friend,Ash? you tell me lot about her but May was quite more than her I guess" Paul shocked but not too long so he compose himself and speak like when he was normal.

"Oh no... MISTY!!!"

**Did you enjoyed this? Don't forget to reviewed! ^^ I hope I do more chapter but my time is out so I guess I can talk with you a little bit(not so long.) it getting interesting,isn't it? When ash found out that it was Misty. Why she here? Don't worry next chapter will be greater than this and how about my battle scene? **

**It look bad I guess but I really try to make it good so next battle. Greater than this! **

**If you don't have time for reviewed,you can also come back and review don't worry I don't mind like you read today but you don't have time so next time please,review. ^^**

**See ya later!(Hope my writting isn't bad)**


	2. Chapter 2 Attack of Pervert

**Thank for review^^ I also think it was funny cause of random thing. okay! I don't know what I should say but many people see that some story,the second chapter but not good as first chapter so I know it but they properly right.**

"Oh crap...." Paul turn away but try to continue speaking to Ash who was confuse when see his friend who attacked them "Is this a dream?"

"No I guess but let make sure it not a dream..." Then Ash slapped his face "Shit! ouch!"

"That how it done... It not dream cause you proof it!" Paul look at Ash and keep trying not to laugh.

"Well,we should leave her here.. or call officer Jenny?" Ash look at the ground but Paul began answer "Leave her here is the best choice,you know?"

"Why you choose it then?" Ash scratch his head but look normally.

"First she's your friend,second we don't have to make more trouble with police and third we should look around the town if anything weird"

"You're right about it... But what should we do if she goes crazy again?" Ash sigh but Paul can still answer "Then you tell her that you loved her so she would be surprise and fall into silent"

"WHAT!!! WTF??? WHY!?" Ash shouted as he heard Paul said his last word.

"A girl is really weird you know? like when it come into love thing" Paul blushed a little when said it but suddenly stop blushing.

"Let's stop talking about this thing and make our move..." When he finished last word then he close his eyes and pull Paul's hand and get out from his house.

They suddenly open door house and walk out from their house. Ash and Paul walk into Pallet town city bu walking,Paul don't know the way so he followed Ash as Ash walk toward the Way headed to Pallet city. Paul look around while they walking and Ash just talking to him and look forward so they don't have anything to say but when.... "What are you doing!!!" Girl voice from not very far from here shouted.

"What's that sound!?" Ash be frightened when heard girl shouted not far from here.

"Let take a look! follow me!" When Paul finished,Ash nodded and followed his lead.

A girl voice shouted not far from here and who that gonna be? Ash and Paul rush into a garden where girl voice came from and suddenly... They saw one boy who look like pervert with green hair,purple jacket,long blue jean and have a green eyes. The boy walk closer to a girl who wears green bandana on her head,orange outfit,black shorts,black and white gloves and also have orange shoes. The boy slowly walk toward a girl but a girl scare boy like she was really not want him to near her a bit but a boy still walk toward her and the boy face turn into crazy face.

"Hey you! stop right there!" Paul shouted but the boy with green haired didn't stop walk toward a girl.

"Huh? Hey over here! help me! please!" A girl with bandana on her head shouted as Paul nodded and rush over a girl and prevert boy from reaching a girl.

"You shrub stop! I know you want her but you're out of limit!" Paul put his two hands hold boy hands but the boy say nothing,only want to reach a girl "Shrub???"

_From First chapter_

_"My head... She doesn't like me but she like shrub!!!" Ash's clone lie prone on the ground and his clone disappear_.

**Now back to present**

"Well,well... I knew it!"

"Paul I'm coming! huh? Ma-.. May!!" Ash stop running when see May sitting on the ground and slowly go backwards.

"Hmmm? Who are you?"

As May see Ash but she didn't know who is he cause Ash has change too much. He wear blue waistcoat instead black,black jeans,original black gloves,red shoes and inside wear orange T-shirt instead white or black but Paul like his own style original so he wear same clothes but clean.

His hair is black like normally but look more weird like spiky hair like gary but not much.

"We can talk about that later just make sure you save from this! Paul get away now!" Ash shouted at Paul from about 10-20 meters from him and ready to give pikachu a command.

"Right!" As he push a boy away from him.

"What are you doing! That _my _girl!" A boy look like shrub shouted at Paul with furious.

"Now! Pikachu! Use thunderbolt at that shrub!!" As Ash command,Pikachu body began to shine and have a yellow light body and then he shoot thunder toward boy direction "Pikaa chu!!!"

"WTF?? AHHHHHHHHHHH!...." The boy become unconscious after his last word.

"Phew! problem gone!" Ash said with smile on his face. Girl's face turn happy when the boy who was like pervert become unconscious.

"Thank you! you save my life from pervert guy!" May shouted happily but her's face suddenly turn into question mark when asked a question "So... who are you. I mean you two"

"I'm Paul..." Paul really don't know how to say hello to girl so he only tell her a name.

"Nice to meet you Paul I'm May..." May said and smiled at him but Paul blushed a little when see girl smiled and stop blushing "And who are you? and how did you know my name?"

"Long time no see,May... forget me,aren't ya?" Ash look at May closely while Paul search his bag for camera.

"Let's me think about it but I guess I don't know who are you" May turn away to think who is he but still learn nothing.

"Actually we met first time in hoenn" Ash told May.

"Hoenn? You kidding right? I didn't see your face before" But May still learn nothing "Why don't tell me your name cause it must be easiler"

"Well, I like to...." But Ash get cut off by May.

"Just tell me your name!" May shouted at stranger's face(Ash).

"Actually My name is chri-..." Ash try to lied May but get cut off by Paul.

"His name is Ash... hehehe" Paul interrupt Ash and May was surprise when heard Ash's name.

"Ash....?" May shocked but not too long when see Ash in front of her.

"I'm sorry for lie May..." Ash turn his face away not to face May but...

May cried suddenly when heard Ash was there and hugged him. Her tear slowly began to fall from her eyes and then Ash turn his face to face May when heard that she was crying but Paul is really act like the person who knew nothing. He only pull off his camera and stand quietly while Ash and May have some romantic reunion.

"Ahh May, can you just... broke off?" Ash's turn into red after she hugged him.

"Sor-sorry Ash,I didn't know that you don't like my hug..." May blush slightly but hide it.

"Oh.. oh well.. I didn't mean I don't like it but it just make me embarrassing" Ash stopped red when saying his last word.

"That okay with you... but hey.. You didn't tell me you have new friend with you?" May asked Ash while Paul still use his camera.

"Well,Paul is my old rival but when he lost to me,he tell me that he want to travel with me so that how it done" Ash smiled and May smiled back.

"Hey Pau- Paul? What are you doing!" May blushing slightly when see Paul use his camera.

"Ah- sorry but I've finished and now... I will put it on youtube!!!" Paul laugh and stop video and put his camera back into his bag.

"No you don't! Paul!!!" Ash try to stop Paul but it too late,he already stop video and put his camera into his bag.

"Pika chuu?" Pikachu only say that he was bore after long time no speak.

"Why you too came here?"

"Let start... I will tell you"

Ash tell May that when he finally arrived at home with Paul,He smell something and dark shadow appear in front of them and it want us to battle them so we fought it and win. After we finally defeat it. We open it cloak or should I say quilt,it was Misty!!!

"Misty? Why she attacked you two?" May surprise when heard that Misty attacked Ash and Paul but they shook their head.

"We don't know what point she want to attack us but it look weird" Paul look around but didn't see any people or pokemon.

"Yeah,there no people around here" Ash said while call out his pokemon "Lucario I choose you!"

The pokemon face like a dog have blue body and red eyes appear in front of them.

"Hmm? Do you need anything Ash?" Lucario said and smiled at Ash like he always does.

"Wow! Lucario!" May has a large smiled on her face when see Lucario in front of her.

"Huh? Isn't that was May who Ash is...." But suddenly Ash quickly rush to Lucario and put his hand cover Lucario mouth.

"Don't say anything weird Lucario! I and May just a best friend not that okay? Just do what I want you to,not this!" Ash whisper Lucario and he nodded.

"Anything wrong Ash?" May asked Ash but he stand up and shook his head "No,nothing weird"

"Lucario,Can you seach people around here with your aura but not us,can you do it?" Ash asked Lucario and he nodded.

3 minutes later of silent,Lucario broke it and said that no-one around here. Only us.

"That weird,Pallet town always have people even it dark" Ash scratch his head but Paul then speak "Maybe... it must be happen like Misty"

"What do you mean?" May asked Paul while Ash was about call back his Lucario into his Poke'ball.

"Let check around the town and we will know it" Paul said and quickly run into Pallet main city.

"Wait!!!" Ash and May both shouted as they run following Paul.

"Pika!!!"

**This chapter really boring I guess but next chapter will have fight for sure I promise(Or should I say funny fight like chapter 1 ^^ clone! sure)**

**Don't forget to review even this chapter is really boring! Next chapter! fight for sure!**

**(Wait a minute... Did you asked me about drew? Well he just unconscious like Misty does and it took long time.(Like 24 hours cause of Pikachu electric attack is really powerful I guess) Stay tunned!**


End file.
